States of Mind
by Amaya-Lin-Loveless
Summary: Alfred F. Jones may be the face of America, but his nation is divided into fifty states that make up four regions. When these four regions get pissed at America, aka Daddy Dearest, they are ready to raise hell at the World Congress Meeting. Now that the four regions have been exposed for the world to see, a tsunami of drama, humor, and romance is ready to sweep them away.
1. Chapter 1

As usual, while Alfred, aka America, was away for the World Council Meeting, the states were stuck at home doing chores and paper work for their dad. Damien, being the most business savvy of the states, was in his room working on a plan to improve the American economy and produce more jobs in his area. His head was about to pop from having to sit there and work on his dad's problems. Even though his problems involved Damien and his siblings it was still a pain in the ass to have so much responsibility placed on him and never getting to go out and have a good time like he did when he was younger.

It was true that western states loved to party and have a good time, but it had been so long since he had been out to a party or had any fun at all. His dad's problems kept growing and he was put in charge of finding a solution. There is only so much a region could take.

"FUCK THIS!", he said saving his progress, standing up and shoving his chair back so hard it fell over, "I'm fucking out of here!", he said flipping the table over and storming out of his room.

Northern States, Maxine, or Max, was sitting in her room painting her nails when she heard the commotion down the hall.

"What the Hell is goin on down there?", she shouted in her Brooklyn accent.

"I'm out of here that's what!", Damien said passing her and heading for the stairs.

"Whoa, hold it right there fool, where you goin?", Max said following him down the stairs.

"Where the fuck do you think I'm goin? I'm goin to find our asshole of a father and give him a piece of my mind", he said throwing on his trench coat with the fur trim.

"What's goin on?", Southern States, Alison said walking in from her garden, covered with dirt from head to toe.

Now, Damien wasn't the only person in the American household with responsibilities. Max was responsible for production of beauty supplies, clothes, metals, and etc. Alison was responsible for the majority of crops, livestock, clothes, and steel. Each region had many responsibilities and each one was picking up their dad's slack. He may have been the continent, but they were the states that made him a nation.

"Get a shower and grab Abby cause we are going to the World Council meeting", Damien said shoving Ali up the stairs.

"Okay! Okay, I'm goin. Ya don't 'ave tah push me", Ali said a bit of her red neck showing.

"Well, if we are all goin then let me get changed", Max said heading up stairs to change.

"What ever, but hurry up", Damien said plopping down on the sofa.

Damien sat down in the living room stewing as he waited for his sisters to get ready. It was bad enough when one woman had to get ready, but three of them was a nightmare for any guy. Alison was the first to come down wearing her trademark bell-bottom blue jeans, cherry red tank top, blue jean jacket, and red converse high tops. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with her cherry red scrunchy, but left her bangs hanging off the right side of her face just slightly covering her forest green eye.

Abigail being the oldest came down next wearing a green sweater vest over a white button up shirt, a dark green skirt that came down the her knees, and a pair of black penny loafers. While Abby was the oldest of the states, she was the smallest in the group and was pretty much babied by all the other states because of her small size.

***2 hours later***

"MAX, WE WOULD LIKE TO LEAVE SOME TIME THIS YEAR!", Damien shouted up the stairs knowing that if he didn't rush her then they would be there all day.

"Fuck off, I was just changing my top", she said coming down in black skinny jeans, a dark blue single sleeve tank top with a black belt around the middle, a black choker, and black Mary Jane heels.

"Yeah right Hookah, how many times did you have to change that damn top?", he said grabbing his keys and heading for the jet he had gotten last Christmas.

"Why are we doing this again?", Abby asked in her soft voice.

"Because dad is an asshole who needs to stop throwin all the work on us. I'm sick of his lazy ass having all the fun while we do all the work", Damien said climbing into the pilot seat.

"Yeah, but we've never left home before! Do you even know the way there?", Max asked as she and the others buckled in.

"I have a GPS Hookah", he said as he turned on the engine.

"We're fucked", all three of the girls said as the plane took off.

* * *

Three hours later, thanks to Damien's reckless piloting, they landed in England where the meeting was being held. Damien was already pissed off after having the new economy plan shoved on him. He had been quiet the whole ride to England. The girls knew better than to annoy him when he was pissed, but they were more worried about what was going to happen when Damien got to the meeting. More importantly what he would say in front of all the world powers.

"Damien are you sure you want to be doing this?", Max asked as they made their way down the hall toward the meeting room.

"Yep", he said keeping his 'I'm going to kill you' face which was scary enough, but his Texan accent was showing as well. The only time Damien allowed his redneck Texan self out was when he was one step away from blind rage.

"Well you didn't have to scare the lady at the front desk like that", Abby said looking back at the chubby woman behind the desk looking pale as a ghost and fearing for her life.

Damien didn't give a damn. He had had it with his dad running off to meetings and leaving all the nation's problems for them to figure out. States or not, he was their leader and father. He had just as much responsibility in this shit as they did. Even if he got grounded for the next fifty years, Damien was going to let his dad have it.

Damien didn't even bother to knock or anything. He kicked the door in and the whole room went silent. The States spotted their dad and, after not seeing him for two weeks the girls were glad to see him. So, being daddy's girls they jumped at the chance to hug him, while Damien just stood there and watched.

"DADDY!", they shouted as they pounced on him... from 20 ft. away.

The whole room went from quiet to hysterical and the questions were flying.

"You're a father?", said the blonde man with a french accent looking shocked.

"Since when you have children, aru?", Chinese man asked looking at the pile of girls that were hugging the life out of America.

"Whose the Mother?!", a Finnish blond asked as in shock.

"It would appear that America has been keeping secrets", said a British male as he eyed the girls and young man judging them for their behavior and state of dress.

While the girls were happy to see their dad, Damien wasn't the only one pissed off at him. Suddenly remembering why they were there, the girls jumped off of America and glared at him with a fury that had the rest of the World Council scared. While Damien had a temper and could be intimidating when he was pissed, the girls' anger was like opening up the gates of Hell. Now that the 'happy-hug-time' was over, Damien slowly stalked up to his father until he was in his face.

"Dad, we are tired of this shit..." at this time he was interrupted by Ali.

"Yeah, do you even know how hard it is to have to run a region and a nation?!"

Damien just gave her a look that meant 'let me finish.' She gave a small nervous smile. Damien turned back to his father.

"Look, we understand that the meetings are very important, so if you want us to do your work on days you have one, fine we don't mind. BUT we do mind having to do YOUR work and ours while you're in Japan riding roller coasters! If you are going to treat us like we are nations then we will just have to act like ones, now won't we? So we will just have to stay here for the World Council as well" He gave that smile of his that meant 'you're fucked now, bitch.'

America and the other nations were speechless. The States had called out their dad/leader in front of the whole World Council. Some of the Nations were still shocked that America had kids. Others were appalled that he had left such young regions to run the nation on their own. One in particular was proud of these young regions for putting America in his place.

"Well, it would seem we will need four more chairs, Ludwig", Arthur said amused at America's what-the-fuck face.

"Awesome! We get to be part of the meeting", Max said high fiving her siblings.

"You may sit and observe for now. Then we will discuss what role you will be playing in these meetings later on", England said as Italy and France carried in four chairs.

Damien was pretty proud of himself as he watched the Italian place his chair down and smile at him. France was already making Goo-Goo eyes at the girls and making them blush, something Damien didn't like, but would address later. It was all going rather well, but before the states even had a chance to sit down, America shouted out in protest.

"NO! There is no way I'm going to allow my kids to sit in this meeting. They don't have anything to do with our business relations and shouldn't be exposed to such hard work!", he said glaring at England.

Without giving his dad a warning, Damien turned around and punched him right in the face. The whole room gasped as America went flying into the wall across the room. Damien's Texan side was in full swing now... and he was pissed.

"Don't want us to be exposed to hard work? That's horse shit and ya know it ya sideways backside of a mule! Ya dun gone and run all about this damned world playin hero, while me and my sisters stay at home an clean up the fuckin mess y'er leavin every time ya show up. Now unless ya want me to give ya a real ass whoopin, then I suggest ya sit y'er ass down and hush y'er mouth", Damien said before taking his seat between Abby and Max.

"I'm your dad and you will listen to me", America said standing back up and trying to show some authority over his kids.

"We will listen to you. When you have something worth saying", Max said stepping up before Damien could blow his top again.

"If you four don't go home right now, you are grounded for the next fifteen years", he growled out trying to make them leave.

"Dad, you may be the continent, but we are the states that make up y'er damn nation. We have as much right to be here as you do", Ali said sending a death glare at him.

The family feud ended for a moment as England spoke up again. Normally, England only spoke when it was necessary and he was loving the fact that his former colony was getting a taste of his own medicine. These young regions were like having 4 Alfreds and, as scary as that sounded, they were Alfred's problem. England was just enjoying the show.

"They make and excellent point America. As the states that make up your nation, they have every right to be apart of the meetings that tend to affect their lives", England said earning smiles from the three female regions and a smirk from the male.

America glared at him saying," You're just loving this aren't you?"

England chuckled and said, "If you mean I'm loving it, because you are finally getting a dose of your own medicine, then yes, yes I am."

The whole Council was laughing at this point at America because they all knew it was true. Arthur had gone through Hell raising America as a young colony. Now the young nation had four young regions that gave him the same trouble he gave England. Karma was a bitch.

While the other nations were laughing it up, Alfred was glaring at England, whom was still smirking like he had won the million dollar prize. The British Representative really knew how to get on his nerves. So he thought he could use the states to get under America's skin? Well Alfred knew his kids better than anyone. He had seen the come into being. He had watched them grow, laugh, learn, hurt, and mature. He also knew just how immature they could be if given the right motivation. If England wanted them to stay just to watch him suffer then he would suffer with him.

"If that's how you want to play the game then fine", America said looking over at his kids smiling, "Kids meet Grandpa!"

* * *

Hey! This is an old story of mine that I took down to update it. It used to be called 'Party in the USA', but that title didn't sit with me for that long, so I changed it, but it's the same story with a good bit of updates and better grammar. I hope you will all enjoy this story and for those who have been waiting on it -pulls out puppy dog eyes and Italy Impersonation- I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Also, please remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Now every kid in the USA knew one major thing about Grandparents. It was simple math, Grandparents = Gifts. The states were not very old and they had never had a grandfather like the people in their regions had. They had often been jealous of those people who had grandparents, aunts and uncles, but it was almost an unspoken rule in the house to not bring this up. Thinking about it was usually just a major downer for them. So it was only natural that their childish instincts took over the moment they realized they had a grandfather. Poor England never saw it coming.

"Grandpa!", they shouted happily as they dove at him and hugged him tightly in a four-way bear hug.

England didn't even know how to react as he was hugged by the four regions. The rest of the council was laughing as the teenaged regions continued to hug their 'Grandpa'. America may have been an English Colony at one time, but he was not a blood relation to England. England had found him and raised him as his own. So technically, these regions were his adopted grand-kids.

"How do you like them rotten apples Artie?", America laughed as he watched his young states hug the life out of the older nation.

Years of having the kids tackle hug him had made America used to the crushing force they could produce together. England had never met them so he was unprepared for the dog-pile/bear hug. The older nation was starting to turn blue, but the states were too busy hugging and laughing to notice. The other nations didn't know whether to stop the states from hugging England to death or die laughing themselves.

"States, I think you should stop now", said the soft voice of Canada, "England can't breath."

The four regions stopped laughing when they heard their neighbor/friend speak up. It was rare for them to hear anything from Canada, but when he spoke they tended to listen. (Being the USA's neighbor, Canada had known about the regions, but because no one else seemed to ever notice him he couldn't tell anyone about them.) The States seeing that England had started to resembled a blueberry, they quickly released him. England sat there on the floor gasping for breath before he was helped up by the regions.

"I see the four of you inherited his ridiculous strength", England said as he sat down in his chair.

"Sorry Grandpa, we still need to work on controlling that", Abigail said dusting him off a little.

"Quite alright, just be more careful next time and no more tackling me. This isn't soccer", he said not noticing the confused look on the young regions faces.

"What the fuck does soccer have to do with it?", Max asked only to be smacked in the back of the head by England.

"Watch your mouth Young Lady", England said sharply not liking that someone so young had such a filthy mouth, especially a young woman.

"Dude, in Europe, Soccer is what they call Football", Damien said chuckling at his sister's lack of knowledge.

Max hated being laughed at so she simply reached over and smacked Damien in the back of the head. This of course started a smacking brawl between the siblings after one of Max's smacks landed her elbow in Alison's face and Damien's foot hit Abby's shin. The other nations were caught between laughing at them and trying to get them to settle down.

"STATES! CHILL OR BE CHILLED!", America shouted making the lot of them freeze and sit down.

While their dad was a jerk at times, he was still their dad. When he was mad, you could choose to listen to him and save your skin, or you could ignore him and pay the price. They could tell he was pissed off, so the states knew to sit down and shut up this time. Damien, who normally would disregard his dad's anger, only had to see the look on America's face. It was enough to make him sit down and shut up.

"You see what I mean. They are too young to be here. Part of my nation or not they belong back home!", America said looking around at the nations.

"But Dad...", Alison tried to reason with him only to be cut off.

"Don't 'but Dad' me! You four should not even be here. What could you possibly know about political matters between nations? What could a back water region like you know?!", he shouted at her.

Damien, Max, and Abby all gasped in shock. Never had their dad pointed out faults in the states they represented. He never demeaned his states. Discipline was one thing, but cutting them down because of what made them who they were or 'the people that made up who they were' was down right cruel. The nations around the table sat in shocked silence as they watched Alison stand up and walked out of the room.

"That was completely uncalled for", Damien shouted at his dad after the door closed behind Alison.

America's face went from anger to shock then to guilt. He knew he had crossed the line when he pretty much called Alison a dumb-ass hillbilly region. He hadn't meant to say that, but he did. He was angry and was only trying to make the kids go home. He hadn't told anyone about them mainly because he didn't want them to be targets for the other nations should trouble come their way. He never pulled the kids into the world's problems.

"Γλυκά τον Δία(Sweet Zeus), America to make a lady cry is bad enough, but one's own child?", Greece, Heracles Karpusi, said sending a sleepy glare at America.

"Sí Señor, that was no way to treat a lady", Spain said joining in the America bashing.

* * *

While everyone was busy giving America one-four, no one noticed Japan leave the room. Unlike other nations, Japan knew it was a waste of time chewing out America. What mattered at that moment was finding the Southern States and comforting her. He had seen the broken look on her face when she had left the council room. She may have tried to look unaffected and brave in front of everyone, but Japan could not be fooled. He had a talent for sensing when others were upset or hurt. Even when they put on a brave face, he could always see through it.

His search led him out to the gardens where the roses, that had been so full of life earlier that day, seemed to droop sorrowfully now. He noticed the roses seemed to droop more and more as he went further into the garden. He came upon a sorrowful sight that tugged at his heart.

Southern States was curled up in a ball crying against the large fountain at the center of the garden. She looked so broken and her soft cries nearly moved him to tears as well. She was trembling as her soft cries turned to sniffles and hick-ups. Japan could only stand seeing this young region in pain for so long. He approached her as silent and carefully as he could. He did not want to startle her or upset her more by intruding on her in such a vulnerable state.

"South-san, are you alright?", he said softly after he was standing only a few feet away from her.

Alison turned sharply to find the oriental island nation standing there. His dark brown eyes were full of concern, as was his voice. Normally, Alison would snap at anyone who caught her crying. She didn't want to be thought weak for crying, but the way he was looking at her cooled her anger. In it's place there was a sense of peace and safety. It was as if he was sending out calming waves to her shores and soothing her battered beaches.

"I'm fine Sir", she said trying to wipe away her tears and the mascara rivers that were running down her face.

Japan decided she was calm enough to approach and was at her side in two quick strides. He quickly pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket and offered it to her.

"Please dry your eyes South-san. Tears do not suit such a young flower", he said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Sir", she said accepting the handkerchief and quickly wiping away all traces of her tears.

Japan took a seat on the edge of the fountain as Alison tried to get control over her hick-ups and sniffles. He couldn't help, but find her sniffling state adorable. Her emerald-green eyes that reflected the green forests of her land. he hair was a muddy brown that was held up in a pony tail, but had a soft wave to it. Her skin had been baked by the sun and had a soft glow to it. She was a beautiful region. Far more untamed and natural than any other female he had ever seen. The very atmosphere around her promised comfort and excitement.

'Settle down Kiku, she is still so young. You are an old nation and need to control yourself', he thought quickly regaining control of himself.

Nations didn't age like humans did. They stopped aging after their twenty-first year and remained young forever. They could die, but never age. Japan was a very old nation, but he, like the other nations, was still young at heart and in body. Only their minds had aged in both wisdom and experience. This young region was only a few centuries old, far too young to be interested in an older nation like him.

"Thank you for coming after me", she said finally gaining control over her hick-ups and sniffling.

Her voice drew him in like a moth to a flame. It was serene and melted over him like a gentle snow that landed on his bare skin. So soft and cool, but melted quickly and became warm water washing over him. Chills went up and down his spine as she smiled at him as she attempted to right herself. Watching her fidget and try to make herself presentable was so cute.

'Kawaii!', he thought seeing her face flushed full of embarrassment.

Alison quickly stood up and dusted herself off. She hated it when someone caught her crying. It made her feel embarrassed that someone saw her is such a state. Her eyes red a puffy and her cheeks flush from sobbing. She must have looked a wretched sight.

"I'm sorry. I must look terrible", she said feeling somewhat ashamed to look such a mess in front of this man.

He was a stranger to her and a fine-looking one at that. She felt ashamed to have cried in front of him. She may have been one of the less sophisticated regions of America, but she still didn't like to appear weak. She tried hard to get it together and try to salvage some of her dignity.

"Don't be. America-san is one who should feel sorry, not you", he said smiling kindly at her as he stood up from the fountain's edge.

This nation only stood a few inches taller than herself, but Alison couldn't help feeling so small in his presence. He seemed to emit an air of power and respect that nearly made her dizzy. Her knees felt weak and wobbly, but she stayed standing and kept eye contact with the older nation. Those dark brown orbs filled with such gentleness, but at the same time ferocity and power. He could easily over power her if he so chose. The thought didn't scare her though, it thrilled her.

"Come, they must be worried about you", he said walking towards the building.

Alison only took a moment before she began to follow him. She didn't want to be left alone in the garden. She didn't want to be there unless he was there as well. His presence made her feel safe and relaxed. She liked that feeling and wanted it to stay for as long as it would.

Japan noticed that the young region was following close behind him. He thought it cute that this beautiful young region was tailing him like a little lost kitten. It was adorable, but at the same time he couldn't help noticing the defining 'womanly' quality this young region displayed. She was young, but none the less a woman. The hentai in him was beginning to surface, but he quickly chased it away. This region was in no fit state to court as of yet.

'Court?', he thought shocked at his own thoughts.

He had only just met the region no more than an hour ago and they knew little to nothing about each other. He needed to get a hold of himself. Temptation or not, he was an honorable nation that would not taint something so pure with such lustful intentions. If he were to court the young region he would do so with the utmost respect and gentleness. A young region like her needed someone to be gentle with her when it came to matters of the heart. One so young had not experienced the heart-break the older nations had experienced enough to be prepared for it.

Yet the untouched heart of such an innocent region only served to tempt Japan more. Such a temptation was hard to ignore as they continued to walk back to the main building. Japan watched her clutching his handkerchief close to her chest and stayed a good foot behind him as she followed him. She was far too cute and that alone made up his mind for him. He would attempt to court her. He only needed America's permission to do so. That however would be a challenge. He had already displayed how over protective he could be over his states. While he may have come across as a loud mouthed jerk, Japan knew that it was only out of concern for the well-being of his young states. He would respect this and do his best to convince America to allow him the privilege the court the young southern states.

"Sir, I know you are one of the Oriental nations, but you didn't tell me which nation you are", she said her southern accent washing over him like a summer's breeze.

"I am the representative for Japan, but, if you wish, you may call me Kiku", he said smiling kindly at her as she quickened her pace to match his.

"Kiku", she tested it aloud and giggled lightly as she said, "I like it. Mine's Alison, but you probably already knew that."

Japan stopped outside the meeting room and gently took Alison's hand in his, something he had learned from observing France.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ali-san", he said placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Alison's face lit up like a roman candle, but she didn't stay embarrassed for long. Having heard their sister's voice from outside, Alison's siblings chose that moment to open the doors and tackle hug her. Poor Japan could only stand there and watch as she was crushed by her siblings. It was a wonder their combined strength didn't kill her.

"South you are such an idiot! Why the hell did you run off like that?", Max said practically shouting at her sibling.

Now the only time any of them called the other by their region was when they were in either having a serious conversation or if they were pissed off at each other. North, East and West had been worried about her, but they were also pissed that she went off without telling them where she was going. Sadly, Alison couldn't even get one word out because her lungs were being crushed.

"South can I talk to you for a second?", America said after the others got off of her.

The other three regions let her go, finally allowing Alison to breath. After catching her breath, Alison's brain registered what her father had said. She sat there looking slightly scared for a moment, before Kiku helped her up and dusted herself off a bit. Forgeting her dad for a moment, Alison blushed as the Japanese nation helped her right herself after nearly being crushed by her siblings. It wasn't done in a perverted manner, but rather a as a parent or dear friend.

America saw this and felt a little enraged that someone was touching his states, but let it go. He was in the dog house bad enough as it was. The other nations and states had nearly slaughtered him for mistreating his southern states... until they noticed she was gone and started to look for her. He just didn't know what to say to show he was really sorry for the things he said.

Would she even forgive him?

* * *

Well, here's chapter 2 and I'm still updating the old chapters, so I'll have those up soon enough. PLEASE REVIEW! or Italy will start crying again...PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Still unsure about what was going to happen, Alison followed Alfred out of the building. They hadn't spoken since they had left the meeting room, the silence was suffocating. Discretely glancing at her dad's face, Alison was worried about what he would say to her. Alfred could feel her eyes on him and, even if she didn't know it, he was as much, if not more, worried about what he was going to say to her. What was he going to say to her?

He had been angry when he yelled at her, but he was the adult and her father; he should have known better. He used to hate it when Arthur yelled at him, so why had he done it to his own daughter. Thinking back to when he had yelled at her, he had been thinking of all the nations that had a grudge against him that would love to get a hold of at least one of his kids to use against him. That fear had taken hold of him in that split moment and, like he usually did when he was afraid, he lashed out. Alison had just been the unfortunate person on the receiving end of his anger. Knowing he had hurt his little girl made him feel like a real jerk and the words he had said made him feel even worse. He knew it had been a low blow on his part and he would not blame her if she chose not to forgive him, but he at least hoped she'd give him the chance to apologize.

They were now standing out on the front steps, neither speaking and neither having the courage to look the other directly in the eye. Alison didn't want to speak to him, mostly cause after that little episode in the meeting room she was still upset and angry with him. Those words had hurt her deeply and she was afraid that if she spoke right then that he would only lose his temper again. She did not want to hear those words again, not from her father. Not from anyone.

"South, would you mind taking a walk in the gardens with me?", Alfred finally said, some of his old English manners coming to the surface as he offered her his arm.

Alison was nervous as she took his arm. While the words he had said to her still were fresh in her mind, she knew that he had spoken them out of anger. He was still her father and he would never intentionally hurt her. Reprimand her, sure. Discipline her definitely, but he would never hurt her. She took his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the building and on to the walk path that went around the building and branched out to the rest of the estate. She didn't know where they were going, but she trusted her dad.

They walked for about twenty minutes in silence. Both too nervous to speak out of fear that the other would be furious with them. Alison watched her dad as he continued to lead them around England's estate. He seemed lost in thought. She didn't want to disturb him knowing that he could blow up again.

"I'm sorry", he finally said coming to a stop in front of the green house.

At first she did not understand what he had said. Never had her father apologized for anything, so it took a moment for her to realize he had just apologized to her. After realizing that he had apologized, Alison could only stand and stare at him in shocked silence. Alfred had always thought he was right and never allowed anyone to correct him. For him to apologize was enough to make her head spin. It just didn't seem right.

America turned to his daughter to find her gaping at him in both surprise and disbelief. Her evergreen eyes stared at him in awe and her mouth was hanging slightly open. He almost laughed at the sight. She reminded him of a big mouth bass after the catch. Thankfully, he was able to hold his laughter in knowing he was still on thin ice even after apologizing. Saying he was sorry wouldn't be enough to make her believe him so he had to do something to prove he was sorry.

"I know you're pretty mad at me and you have every right to be, but I really am sorry and if you'll let me I'd like to make it up to you", he said allowing his old British upbringing to show even more.

"How?", Alison ask suspicious of her father's actions.

"How would you and the others like to have a party back home. You can invite who ever you want", he said hoping it would be good enough to show he was seriously sorry.

"Hmm, any one I want?", she thought her mind instantly thinking of the kind Asian she had met earlier.

"Sure, invite anyone you like. I'll take care of everything else. I am a hero after all!", he said trying to make sure that his little bribe was working.

"Hmm, OK!", she said tackle hugging her dad before running back into the World Council shouting 'PARTY AT MY PLACE!'

'She invited the whole world', America thought face palming, 'Teenagers! You give them an inch... they walk all over you!'

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident at the world council meeting and America wished he had just let England curse him or Russia pulverize him with his pipe. Anything, but the living hell he was in right then. He was stuck taking care of party arrangements for the kids. When you're four children are as different as night and day, it is pretty hard to please them all at the same time. Especially when each one had different styles of music, food, and each wanted a different theme for the party. Trying to mix all four regions into one party was harder than trying to win the revolution all over again!

"PLEASE SOMEONE JUST KILL ME!", America shouted as he slammed his head on the table.

America had called England and France to help him with the party. He had been desperate and was just barely hanging at the end of the rope that was his sanity. Looking at the young nation, England felt bad for him, but at the same time was doing a 'HA NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS!' dance in his head. France on the other hand was a little more sympathetic for the American. He had never seen the young nation so beat down and desperate for help.

"Now now, there will be none of that", France said petting the American's head, "We simply need to find a way to combine all these ideas in to the most fabulous party this speck of dirt has ever seen!"

England wanted the throttle France, but decided not to in favor of looking over the party planner. The list was over 200 pages long...and that was just for food.

"It's no wonder the people of your nation are overweight!", England thought, but kept his mouth shut.

* * *

While the three nations were downstairs trying to piece together the party, upstairs the Southern States was having issues of her own. The party was happening later that night and Alison was completely distraught as she tore through her closet. Kiku had said he would be there for the party and she wanted to look her best. Sadly, she couldn't seem to find anything she deemed good enough to wear. None of her dresses or outfits seemed right. Normally she would just wear one of her sun-dresses to any party, but for some reason the thought of Kiku being there made her want to dress up.

"UGH! SOMEONE PLEASE JUST SHOOT ME!", she roared out as she threw herself on the bed that was half covered in discarded clothes and shoes.

"When, where, and with what caliber?", came a voice from the door.

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Alison turned her head from the pillow to find Damien standing there looking smug with a 'I know something you don't know' smirk. Alison really hated that smirk. It always meant trouble ... and possibly a hangover. Though this time she didn't care if he was plotting to take over the world... again... she needed help!

"I don't care, just kill me before I do it myself!", she said allowing her head to fall back on the pile of clothes that covered the bed.

"What's the big deal? You always manage to make a choice before the party, so why is this one so different?", he asked, but the mocking tone in his voice told her he knew something.

"What makes you say that?", she asked not bothering to look at him as she got up and began to shift through her clothes looking for something nice to wear.

"Oh just a little rumor about you liking a certain oriental island", he said with a smirk, "Whom just happens to be coming to the party tonight because you invited him."

Alison froze for a moment, but quickly shook it off. Damien could be really protective, but he could also be very thick-headed about his sisters liking any other boy, but him. Especially when they liked that boy as more than a friend or brother. He loved his sisters like any other brother would, but that didn't mean he liked having to watch them flirt with guys and having guys flirt with them. He didn't know this oriental island nation very well, except for a little run in during the attack on Pearl Harbor. He still wasn't sure if he had quite got over that, but his father had known Japan for years and had even claimed the Asian as a friend. Japan was apparently a very well-known and respected nation, but that didn't mean that Damien had to like him.

"If you're not going to help me then beat it", Alison said getting irritated with him.

Normally, Damien would have laughed and her little drama queen act, but he honestly had never seen his sister so worked up over a guy. True they had play dated a few of the humans who lived in their regions, but they could never truly have a relationship with any of them. A nation or region could not age and sole responsibility was looking after their region and the people in it. Yet there his sister was showing interest in the oriental island and it didn't seem like it would be just a passing phase.

"OK, well he seems like one of those guys who is more of a gentleman and is very cautious about how he approaches people. So wear the your white sun-dress with he blue-jean jacket, your boots, and curl your hair. You'll look like yourself, but more girly. Also, don't wear that girly axe you like, switch it for 'Love Spell', cause you want him to see you as a girl and not a tomboy. Also don't wear any make-up except for maybe a little lip gloss, but make it a light color. You don't want him thinking your a tramp", he said before walking out of the room, but not before whispering, "Good Luck."

While Damien may have been an ass half the time, he was still her brother and looked out for her. He would never let anyone embarrass her...including herself. Alison looked over at the white dress that was elegant, but still casual enough for the party. She had wore it once before for her sweet 116 so it was a nice dress, but adding in her boots and jacket made her a look little more approachable. Kiku had seemed rather shy and Alison didn't want to scare him off by looking intimidating or too flashy. The outfit was perfect, but that also brought a rather shocking revelation to her mind.

Damien was genius! Who knew?!

* * *

The party was HUGE! It had been separated into four sections of the backyard so that each region got exactly what they asked for. Food, games, dance floor, DJ, live entertainment, and much more. It was a bigger party than Marti Gras, New Years in New York, and MTV Music Video Awards mixed together! Alfred knew that he was going to get an ear full from his boss later, but right then he was just happy to see his kids were pleased and their blood lust sated. He knew if he hadn't made good on his promise they would have ripped him apart.

"A truly elegant party", France said inspecting their hard work.

Though it pained him to do so, England nodded in agreement as more and more people arrived for the party. It was truly an amazing party. They had worked all day on the final details so that each region was pleased with the results. Of course they had paid extra attention to South's section of the party. A little birdy from the west had let it slip to England that she and Japan had shown signs of being infatuated with each other when they had met at the world meeting. Naturally, England was friends with Japan ever since they had formed an alliance. England knew he could trust Japan to treat the young region with respect and gentleness. However, he also knew that America would do everything to keep Japan away from his little girl. It was a father's primary instinct to view all males as evil monsters and should be kept far away from their little princesses. They never saw a young man who would take care of their daughter. They only saw an enemy they had to take out to protect their daughter's innocence. Due to this fact, England felt he would have to give the Asian Island a hand in this endeavor.

"Good Evening Kiku", England said when he spotted the Island Nation enter the building wearing a nice coat and tie, looking a little out of his element.

"Good Evening Arthur-san", Kiku said bowing to his friend with a gentle smile.

England would have laughed at his friends behavior, but did not wish to make the skittish nation even more nervous. Kiku had said hello as he always did, but his eyes were searching the crowd. He was looking for someone and England would bet his last pound that it was a certain sweet southern region that had his friend out of sorts. It was rather funny to see the usually calm and collected Kiku looking nervously for the young region and at the same time tugging on his tie and coat as if they were out of place.

"Looking for anyone in particular?", Arthur asked trying his hardest not to laugh at his friend's behavior.

Kiku had the respect to blush from being caught red-handed. He had in fact been looking for Alison since he had set foot on America's estate. The sweet-hearted southern region had captured his thoughts for the last few weeks. He was barely getting any of his usual work done with how often he would lose himself in visions of her. Her emerald-green eyes that revealed the beautiful wildness of her region. Her muddy brown hair that reflected the rivers, creeks, swamps, ponds, lakes, and beaches of her land. She was an untamed land with a heart of gold. One that Kiku was determined to win after enduring weeks of her vision haunting his every waking thought and quite a few of his dreams.

"It's alright Kiku. I nor anyone else has told America or South. Truth be told, I hope this will work out in your favor, Old Chap. However, as their grandfather, I must warn you that if your intentions are anything short of pure than neither America nor I will allow you near her", England said wanting to be sure of the island nation's intentions.

"Arthur-san, I have nothing but the best of intentions toward Ali-san. I intend to ask America-san's permission to court her. I will never dishonor her and will do my best to make her happy", Kiku said bowing his head and hoping his friend would see that he spoke the truth.

England smiled at his friend knowing he spoke the truth. Now all he had to do was convince America to let the love struck Oriental Island court his Southern Region. (That sounded so wrong XD) It would be harder to convince the father than the grandfather. They both may have been Kiku's friends and had known him for years, but regardless of that, fatherly instincts would take over and nothing would matter other than protecting the young female region.

"I believe you my friend, but I'm not sure how you will convince America", England said seeing the country trying to once again out drink Russia.

"Of course now would be the perfect time seeing as he will be too drunk to say no", England laughed seeing his ex colony getting tipsy.

"No, I believe I should first confirm Ali-san has interest in me as well. I also want America-san to be sober when I ask him. I will not use any form of deception when I pursue Ali-san. I will court her with every respect. She deserves that", he said looking around for the Southern Region again.

England smiled at his friend's noble and honorable decision. He was sure that Kiku would treat Alison well and knew he could trust him to take care of her.

'A true gentleman in love", England said turning away from his friend to see his grandchildren having the time of their lives.

Kiku was frozen when he saw Alison among her siblings. She was dancing like a dream. So fluid, graceful, yet wild and untamed. It was beautiful to watch. The dress she wore was simple yet it made her look so innocent and beautiful that he was sure his heart had stopped. She was so perfect to him in that moment as she twirled and danced among the crowd.

Though as he watched her dance he couldn't help feeling inferior. True the oriental island had heard that he and the people he represented were beautiful and well thought of. Yet they were not known for their dancing. True some of his people were good dancers, but as he watched Alison dancing he felt unworthy of her. She was untamed, fearless, and confident in her dancing. It was like watching a lioness on the prowl and then pursuing her chosen prey. Dangerous, yet so beautifully deadly that one could not look away. Even in the mix of her confident movements, there was grace and gentleness. Such softness that only trained eyes could see. Her movements were like that of a warrior; strong, yet graceful. It was like watching poetry in motion, Kiku could not take his eyes off her, even if the world was coming to an end and everything began to crash around him. She had entranced him and left him spellbound with her power, her ferocity, her grace, her beauty, and her boundless confidence. How could he hope to woo such a breath-taking creature?

"Do not doubt yourself", England said knowing that look on his friend's face.

"But..", Kiku started never taking his eyes off of Alison.

"But?! Don't say it and don't think it! What about what you just said? That you would pursue her and make her happy. Do not back out before you even try!", England growled out taking Kiku by the shoulders and giving him a firm shake in hopes of knocking some sense into him.

Still feeling insecure, Kiku looked at his friend's heated glare, knowing he was right. He may have been nervous, but it would have been cowardly to give up without trying. He was unsure about how he would ask Alison to allow him to court her...or in her American terms...date her. Honestly, he did not care for the word because to date someone does not mean to intend anything beyond that. He intended to court her and evenutally...if things worked out well... marry her. The calm and reserved oriental island desired this wild and serene region. Strengthening his resolve, he looked back out at Alison. She was worth what ever obstacles that lay before him; he would have her at all costs. She would be his.

* * *

Italy: Woah! Wonder what's gonna happen next?

Me: Well they'll have to read and review to find out.

England: Isn't that blackmail?

Me: And your point is?

Italy and England: *Silent*

Me: Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Alison at first had been very nervous about going to the party. True she had been to many parties before this one, but for some reason it didn't feel like a regular one. It most likely had to do with the company that would be coming to the event; one Asian Nation in particular. She had worked on her hair and make-up for a good hour and a half, only because she was so nervous that she didn't know what to do with herself. She finally had to get Abby into the bathroom to help her with the curling iron, because her hands were shaking so much.

Her thoughts were occupied by Kiku ever since the world meeting. His dark brown eyes haunted her mind and held her day dreams spellbound for hours at a time. He had been so kind to her and had been the one to come after her when she ran away. His kind face and gentle atmosphere had left the Southern Region breathless. She had never known such a calming feeling. Her land was a comfortable place, but it was still mostly beaches, swamps, valleys and untamed wilderness. She was still a young region after all. Even though a great amount of progress was always taking place in the south.

Thinking about how calm and serene Japan was, she almost felt a little foolish to be thinking of him in such a way. Alison had never known anyone who held such an atmosphere of peace and power all at the same time. He was dangerous, that much was a fact if one looked back on wars involving Japan. Alison, however, tended to let things fade away with time. She, like most of the people who made up her region, tended to forget about these things in favor of a simple life. They often were far more concerned with work, family, and friends than that of past events. After so many years, one tends to forget the past as they reach for the future.

Alison smiled at the thought of her people. They were simple folk, but they were good people. Sure, there were some bad apples in the bunch, but she did not let a few bad apples tarnish her beautiful land. The Southern States was a warm, comforting region where people were friendly to strangers and helpful to their neighbors. They were a good people and Alison was happy to represent them.

Looking in the mirror, Alison made up her mind. Japan was an amazing nation and he had made the first move when he had kissed her hand. She may not know what that meant to a Japanese man, but to an American girl, for a man to kiss her hand was to show he found her attractive and could have a possible interest in her. While she wasn't sure if he held any interests in her, Alison was going to give it her best shot.

Slipping on her boots, she took one last look in the mirror. The white sun-dress came down to her knees and had a cute white bow around the waist. The blue jean jacket only reached down to her ribs, so it did not hide her trim waist nor the way the dress showed off her curves. Her boots were her trademark and her lucky charm. They were the same boots her father had given when the Southern States had formed into a region and gave birth to her.

America had been going west to see all the land and to establish more settlements when he had found her. A little girl running amongst the trees with a herd of deer. She was fast as the wind and it had been hard for him to catch up to her. Alison at the time did not know she was part of the USA. She thought she was alone, but, rather than feel bad about it, had stood up on her own two little feet and made the most of it. She learned her land from the inside out as well as every animal that roamed around her land.

After seeing America, Alison had been afraid. She had not seen another like her since she had come into the world, so she was not sure what to make of this guy. Yet, she soon learned that she was not alone in this land and that she not only had a father, but an older sister. Soon she would have two younger siblings once the west had been settled, but before America left to complete that task, he had given her a pair of brown boots that were far too big for her little feet.

"You'll grow into them and when you do, I'll be back to see you again", America had said as he rode off towards the west.

Alison had stood there watching him while hugging the boots close to her chest. She would be sure to grow up quickly so that he would come back soon. Alison did grow up and America did come back, along with two new headaches. Southern States could never understand what was wrong with her northern and western siblings, but she loved them all the same.

Smiling down at her brown boots that now fit her feet perfectly she said, "Alright boots, let's get goin."

* * *

The party was insane! So many people had shown up and there was so much to do. While she was still a little mad at her father for his harsh words, she would never deny that the nation could really throw a party. All her favorite bands had come to play, all her favorite foods were cooked up fresh and ready to eat; it was all so perfect! Yet it was missing something and that something was a certain Asian that had yet to make an appearance.

"Alison! Come on girl! Let's rip up the dance floor", Max had laughed as she dragged the little cowgirl towards the dance floor.

Alison wanted to find Kiku, but the band was playing one of her favorite songs. One dance wouldn't hurt as her other two siblings joined in on the dancing. It had been a long time since the four of them could have fun and not have to worry about their economy or what stupid plan their dad had cooked up. Freedom had never tasted so sweet as it did right then. Music, friends, and dancing; what more could a region ask for?

After the song ended, Alison was out of breath and thirsty. She loved to dance, but even the best dancers got tired after dancing so much. It was one of the fun things about dancing. It made you feel so alive and free, but at the same time left you breathless. Alison made her way over to the punch bowl to get a glass only to notice two familiar faces standing beside the punch bowl talking. A smile broke across her face when she saw the dark-haired Asian she had been looking for chatting with England.

"Hey guys", she said coming over to the two of them, "Enjoying the party?"

England and Japan jumped at the sound of her voice, but quickly smiled, suspiciously mind you, as she came over to them. England looked like he had a dirty little secret he wanted to keep hidden from the world, while Japan looked like a ripe red tomato. He was blushing and only managed to smile softly as he bowed to Alison saying hello.

"It is a wonderful party", England said smiling at his granddaughter, "I'm going to go check on Hong Kong to make sure he and Korea haven't been spiking the punch."

Alison gave him a funny look saying, "If he spiked the punch? This is America, we spike our own punch, but if he is tell him thanks for the help."

England blanched and Japan looked uncomfortable as he stared down at the cup of punch in his hand. He had not even noticed any taste of alcohol in the sweet drink. He had only drank a small amount from the glass, but he was worried just what kind of alcohol had been mixed into the fruity drink. Seeing Japan's panicked face, Alison could not help laughing.

Japan turned his attention away from his cup to the young region laughing happily beside him. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. Her face filled with joy and the sound of that joy echoing from her lips made him smile. It was a lovely sound and he wished to hear more, but he was also curious about why she was laughing? Surely, spiked punch was not that amusing to her.

"I was joking, Kiku. No one has spiked the punch yet. It's still early and we American's prefer to be sneaky about it. Even though we know the punch is being spiked, we like to pretend we are getting away with something bad", she laughed seeing realization dawn on the Oriental Island's face.

Kiku, however, was glad that the punch had not been spiked when he drank it. He did not wish to be drunk around Alison. He wanted to show her he was a good an honorable nation whom was worthy of her affections. She was a lady whom he intended to court and he would treat her with all the respect she deserved. Seeing her fill her own glass of punch Kiku felt embarrassed that he had lost himself in thought long enough for her to get her own glass of punch.

"I'm glad you were able to come", Alison said not looking up from the red punch that swirled around in the large bowl.

"Yes, it was kind of you to invite me", Japan said feeling nervous now that he was alone with the Southern States.

"Are you alright?", Alison asked noticing how uncomfortable Kiku appeared.

"I am alright South-san. I am just not accustomed to your American style parties. Are they always this loud?", Kiku asked trying to be polite and make good conversation at the same time.

"Yeah, we do like our parties to be rather big and loud", Alison said looking around her party and then back at Kiku.

It was obvious that the wild nature of the party intimidated him a little and he seemed to be rather out of his element. His atmosphere, that had been calm and serene when they had met, was still calm, but now held a slight air of tension. She did not like seeing him so overwhelmed by the excitement around them. She knew he was an older nation who was set in his ways and being thrown into the fray of a wild American party greatly contrasted what he was used to. As she stared out at the party, she began to feel a little overwhelmed by it as well.

Alison sipped on her punch as she and Kiku stood there for a few minutes not talking, but enjoying the comfortable silence...well as silent as it could be with all the loud music and people screaming. It was a really wild party, but Alison was beginning to see why Kiku would feel overwhelmed by it. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed as she watched the people on the dance floor tearing it up. After a few more minutes, Alison decided that it would probably be a good idea to get away from the party and bring Kiku with her.

"Hey, I have an idea", she said sitting her now empty punch cup on the table, "Come with me."

Kiku didn't know what was going on as he too sat his half empty punch glass on the table, only to have Alison take hold of his hand and drag him behind her. Where in the world was she taking him?

* * *

Abby was no super genius, but she was no dummy either. She had seen Alison drag the oriental island nation away from the party. She knew her sister liked the Asian nation, but that would a large culture difference to over come. Of course, South was well-known for her stubbornness and was always ready to fight for what she wanted. Abby had little doubt that she would find a way to make this work out in her favor, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried for her younger sister.

She had not known what was going to happen at the party, but what she didn't think she would end up sitting at a table with the oddest nation she had ever seen. Northern Italy, for whatever reason, had come over to her table where she had been sitting quietly drinking punch and began to talk animatedly to her. Of course, Abby had no clue why the Italian was talking to her or for what reason he was sitting so close to her. He was an odd ball, but he was cute, so she wasn't really complaining.

"Miss ah East, why are you sitting all ah by yourself? A pretty lady like ah you should not be left alone", Italy said smiling goofily at her, but for some reason his goofy smile was rather charming like that.

"I'm just a little tired from dancing and I'd rather sit alone than have to refery another one of North and West's dance offs. Those two can get rather competitive when it comes to things like that", Abby said with a sigh.

"Oh, just ah like England and ah France seem to be so competitive", Italy said still smiling at her as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"ITALY! Vhy vere you not at practice dis morning?", Germany said finally finding his Italian Ally and looking rather upset with him.

"Wait ah Germany! I don't want to ah die! WHITE FLAG! SEE WHITE FLAG!", the Italian cried out as the German drew closer.

Abby only sat there sipping on her punch and watching the exchange. It was like watching an old sit-com, like 'I Love Lucy'. Germany seemed like Ricky Ricardo to her while Italy was playing an even whinnier version of Lucy. The image of a German Ricky Ricardo and an Italian Lucy popped into her head as she watched the two of them. It wasn't too long before the Eastern States was laughing herself silly at the two nations. Perhaps her sister had the right idea of getting to know these nations better, if for any other reason than that they were amusing.

* * *

After watching Italy and Germany for so long the image of Ricky and Lucy came to mind...that image left me laughing for hours XD I hope you are all enjoying the story and thank you everyone who has reviewed and are following the story :3 PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Max and Damien loved wild parties and loved their dance offs even more. The two of them were as restless as a couple of tabby cats thrown into a swimming hole, but they were still good-natured regions. Max for the most part was more edgy than her siblings, but that was to be expected when you represented some of the largest and most famous states and cities in the USA.

New York, New York was her main city and she loved everything about it. It was big, loud, tough, and there was always something going on in that city. Be it a Yankee's game or a Broadway show, there was always something going on in the city that never sleeps. Max, more often than not, found herself sleeping at odd hours of the day and night, while being awake at even odder hours. She blamed it on the people she represented. They all kept rather hectic schedules so that effected Max a lot more than she would admit.

"This is ah stupid ah party", came an Italian voice from over by the gate.

Now Max had a temper, that much was true, and she didn't take kindly to anyone insulting her or something of hers. This party was as much hers as it was Alison's so to have someone insult her party was right up there on her ass kick list.

"Wanna say that one more time, Fool?", Max said turning sharply to see a nation that resembled the air-headed Italian she had met at the World Council.

"Yes, this is ah stupid ah party! You American's can ah not ah even throw a ah good ah party", he said smugly with his arms crossed.

"At least we don't say 'ah' after every other word when we talk", Max said smirking as she watched the Italian blanch at the comment.

"You're ah just stupid American whose ah got ah no brains! You stupid ah burger lover!", the Italian growled out shaking his fist at the Northern region.

Max had heard enough and did not even bother giving the Italian a warning before she punched him so hard he flew through the gate. She didn't stop there, she leapt onto him and began to punch him in the face repeatedly while shooting out every cuss word in the book at him.

"Stupid Burger Lover? Is that the best you can do you Pasta Slurping Bastard? You wanna start something you better make sure you have the balls to back it up! You hear me you Mother Fucker! Got anything to say now you dumb-ass? Huh? Want to open that garlic infest hole of yours again Fool?!", she shouted as she continued to punch him.

It didn't wasn't long before Max was tackled to the ground and held down by a pair of familiar hands. Looking up she saw her dad and could see that he was less than pleased with what she just did, but she did not care right then. All she cared about was tearing that stupid Italian a new one!

"Let me at him! Let me go! He's dead!", she growled out as she tried to break away from America's hold on her.

The Italian was still sprawled out on the ground with a lot of bruises covering his face. His nose was bleeding and probably broken while his eyes were swollen shut from two perfectly aimed punches that left him with matching shiners. He looked like hell, but the oddest thing was that he had a white flag in his hand. Where the hell had that come from?

"North, either you calm down or I'm going to cut your funding for a month", America said seriously; North instantly stopped fighting him.

No funding meant no parades, parties, or anything remotely fun. As much as she wanted to finish beating the hell out of the Italian Bastard, it was not worth having her funding cut for a day, let alone a month. With a sigh she nodded her head letting him know that she was calm and wouldn't jump the jerk again...at least not anymore that night.

"Alright", America said smiling as he stood back up and looked over at Spain who was helping Romano up off the ground.

"He gonna be alright?", America asked cringing at the sight of the shiners and blood that was running down the Italian's face.

"Si, he will be alright. Your daughter is very strong America", Spain said once he saw the extent of the damage done to Romano's face.

"Stupid ah Bitch", the Italian groaned as he tried to glare through his swollen eyes, "I'm ah gonna get ah you for dis."

Max nearly jumped the jerk again, but one look from her father stopped her. She hated not being able to dish out punishment on people that pissed her off. That Italian bastard had brought it upon himself, yet her dad was taking his side over hers. So what if it could have started a war with Italy and Spain? It would have been worth it in North's eyes.

* * *

Damien didn't need to be told what had happened. All he needed was to take one look at the Italian's face and he knew that Max had gotten hold of him. The western states hit the ground laughing when Spain sat the beat up nation down and left to get some water and a towel to clean up the Italian's face. Damien, not being one to know when to leave well enough alone, decided to see just what he could find out about this Italian punk.

"I see you went and pissed off my sister. I'm not too happy about that, but, just out of curiosity, what exactly did you do to make her so mad? What's your name anyway?", Damien asked taking a seat across from the beat up nation.

"Why should ah I tell ah you? You're ah probably the ah same as ah that ah Bitch Sister of ah yours! She is ah crazy!", the Italian barked out angrily.

Damien nearly fell out of his chair laughing. It was obvious that this nation either didn't have a filter on his mouth or Max had beat him so senseless that he had no clue what he was saying. If he was the same as his sister, in strength he was, than why would this dumb-ass try to pick a fight with him after his sister had already kicked his ass?

"Romano, you really need to stop picking fights that you can't win", said Spain as he came back with a first aid kit, a bowl of water, and a wash cloth.

"Romano huh? Weird name, but seems just right for a weird guy like you", Damien said standing up, "I'm going to let what you said slide this time since Max already beat the hell out of you, but the next time you insult any of my sisters you'll be waking up in the hospital with a very valuable part of your anatomy missing."

Seeing the dark look on Damien's face made Spain cringe, but since Romano couldn't see through his swollen eyes, he got the full effect of the icy tone in Damien's voice. The Western States never played around when it came to protecting what he claimed as his own. His sisters were his world and anyone that bad mouthed them was in for a World Record Ass Kickin.

Seeing that he had got his point across, Damien smiled before walking away saying, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to put it in a nice jar for you."

"That ah guy is ah insane!", Romano whined suddenly very afraid for his manly parts.

"Si, is best you keep your mouth shut around him Romano", Spain said trying to clean the blood from Romano's face.

"Shut ah Up! You ah Tomato Bastard!", Romano growled out only to yelp in pain when the wash cloth came into contact with the cut above his eye, "That ah Bitch was ah wearing too many ah rings!"

Damien was close enough to hear that last comment and nearly hit the ground laughing. It was true. His sister wore a lot of rings and being hit by them was no different than being punched with a pair of brass knuckles. It hurt like hell and tore up a person's face like a razor blade would tear up a sheet of paper. He continued to chuckle lightly as he made his way over to the snack bar to grab some corn dogs.

"That was quite the show, da?", came a eerily cheerful voice behind him.

Damien turned around and was forced to look up at the giant of a nation staring down at him. The man before him was huge! His white hair was slightly messy and his violet eyes seemed to burn holes through Damien's body. Having Alaska as one of his states, the West did not even have to guess who this guy was; he could never forget the cold that came with this nation.

Russia just smiled in that same creepy cheerful way that made everyone rather uncomfortable around him. Damien on the other hand had known Russia from the past when Alaska had been under Russian control, so he knew Russia well enough to know that this nation was very dangerous. The false smile on his face might have fooled a few people, but his intimidating aura was forever present. Damien had remembered his time under this nation's control and none of it had been particularly pleasant. It had been hard and merciless, just like Russia had been back then.

"Yeah, Max really can throw down when she gets mad enough", Damien said refusing to allow Russia to intimidate him.

Allowing Russia to intimidate him was not an option for Damien. He was the western states of the United States of America. He did not get intimidated, he did the intimidating! Russia may have been a true terror back during his younger years and a down right monster during the Cold War, but his dad had not backed down from the Russian and Damien would not back down either. While he respected Russia, Damien did not want to appear weak before the man.

Russia for his part was surprised to find the young region was not afraid of him. Normally, everyone around him would show signs of fear or discomfort when he was around. This young region did not show any sign of fear nor discomfort. The young region truly was like his father. America didn't scare easily, even during the Cold War America was not easily shaken by the Russian. Now seeing this young region that had come into the meeting like a furious god of vengeance smiling at him; Russia found it amusing.

"You are strange", Russia laughed as he placed a hand on top of the young region's head.

Now Russia was used to having his subordinates barely stand against his strength when he patted them on the head. Damien, however, just stood there smiling in defiance up at the Russian. He may have been just one of four regions in America, but he was still part of America and there for was ridiculously strong. This surprised Russia for a moment, but not as much as what happened next.

Damien, having California in his region, was always a part of new styles and pushing things to their limit. So when he noticed the Russian's state of dress he found himself thinking that the scarf was he favorite part of the outfit. It was a faded pink scarf that seemed to give the otherwise bland looking Russian a slight touch of color. While Damien was an intelligent region, he had also once been the Wild West, so pulling bold and somewhat risky moves was just part of who he was. In one swift movement he had pulled Russia's scarf from his neck and placed it around himself.

"I like this scarf", Damien said rubbing the fabric against his cheek, "It's very soft."

Russia stood stunned as he looked down at the little region wearing his scarf. No one, and he literally meant NO ONE had ever dared to touch his scarf. His older sister had given it to him and he had never taken it off since that day. It was his most prized possession and the little region was now wearing it. Yet, the Russian was not angry, which shocked him. He was amused at the little region standing there cuddling the scarf as if it were a fluffy kitten.

"Da, my sister made that scarf long time ago", Russia said not really sure what to say to the little region, but he did want his scarf back, "Now give back before I crush head under boot."

Damien smiled knowing that a gift from a sister could be a very precious thing. He still had the cowboy hat Alison had given him. America had brought him to meet his older sisters, but the four of them had not gotten along as well as everyone would hope. As it turns out North and South had been at war while America had been away and had been up to their ears in trouble when he found out what was happening.

* * *

West remembered the moment he saw his sister South that he had thought she was a loud and self-centered region. The second he said this, South had punched him in the face. This led to an all out fist fight that America eventually had to break up when South knocked out one of her brother's teeth. The two of them had been sent to work in the fields until they apologized to each other, but neither one would apologize. They worked all day until the sun was setting, but West had been too tired to make his way back to the house. South, to his great surprise, had pulled him onto her back and began to walking.

"Why are you helping me?", he had asked her in confusion.

"You're my brother, what other reason do I need?", she snapped back and kept walking toward the house.

The next day they had to work the fields again, but this day the air was very dry and the sun was beating down on Damien harshly. South, whom was used to the sun beating down on her while she worked, gave her hat to West. He looked at the old cowboy hat looking unsure about putting it on, but he didn't have time to think when South yanked it out of his hands and shoved it on his head.

"I don't wanna have tah listen to yer whining", she growled out, allowing her red neck side to show.

They still fought like cats and dogs from time to time, but they were still family and looking out for one another soon became as easy as breathing.

* * *

Damien smiled at the memory as he took off the scarf and held it out to Russia. He would not want someone messing with his hat, so he would not anger Russia by messing with his scarf. Russia quickly took the scarf back and wrapped it securely around his neck. He was obviously glad to have it back, but Damien felt a little bad for taking it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was so important", he said kicking a stray pebble on the ground.

Russia stopped tugging at his scarf and looked down at the male region curiously. True, he had been a little annoyed and amused at the region taking his scarf, but he had not expected anyone of America's blood to apologize for anything. Damien actually looked rather cute with that guilty look on his face, but Russia would never say such a thing aloud.

"Is OK", Russia said, not sure what else to say as he left the young region alone and went off to take his confusion out on either Lithuania or Latvia, which ever had the misfortune of being in his sights first.

Damien only stood there watching the Russian walk away. He had expected the usually short-tempered Russian to try to start a fight with him or, as he had put it rather bluntly, try to 'crush head under boot'. It surprised the western region when the Russian, in a way, accepted his apology and left without another word. It was really unusual and left the western region questioning whether or not this was the last he would hear from the Russian.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia! I only own the four american region OCs. -cuddles Kiku Doll- I wish I owned them, but I don't :'(

Thank you everyone who reviewed! ElfCat YOU ROCK! Lots of love to all of my readers who are reading all of my stories!


End file.
